Blind
by astia morichan
Summary: Cinta itu buta. Dan ini yang Wonwoo rasakan. Cintanya pada Mingyu membutakan akal. Sampai ia hanya mampu merasakan sakit hati tak berujung ketika melihat sang kekasih berselingkuh di belakangnya. MEANIE YAOI


Title : Blind | Author : astia morichan | Fandom/ Pair : MEANIE Couple

 _ **(Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo) slight Kwon Soonyoung X Jeon Wonwoo**_ | Rating : R18 (For Content)| Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst|AU | Total Words: 5220 | Pages : 25

©2017 – Author: morichan_ | Commissioner : Jeonslatte69 | Prompt : Love Triangel |

Disclaimer : This is a commissioned work requested by Jeonslatte69 and created by morichan_. All Chara belong to God.

 **Blind adalah commission yang di tulis oleh morichan sesuai permintaan klien (** Jeonslatte69 **)**

 **Nama commissioner tertera di cover, dan FF ini sepenuhnya milik saja.**

 **Sesuai izin dari dan kesepakatan dari saya, keseluruhan cerita ini hanya 100 % di publish dan di hibahkan pada seluruh readers untuk berbagi kesenangan serta cinta akan MEANIE Couple.**

 **Prolog**

Ketika mendengar kata cinta, sejujurnya Wonwoo ingin menghujat dan mengumpat siapapun yang berkata jika cinta itu memang indah. Semua itu hanya lah omong kosong belaka yang mampu membuat ia jatuh ke dasar jurang tak berujung.

Wonwoo yang kuat bisa jadi makluk lemah tak berdaya karena terlalu buta mencintai Kim Mingyu. Pria yang mampu membuat dirinya berdebar tak tentu arah. Pria yang mampu menumpulkan otak, serta kelima panca indera miliknya.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Mingyu saat kali pertama bertemu pria pada Mingyu, Wonwoo menjadi makluk pengemis cinta. Ia menjatuhkan harga diri hanya demi cinta Kim Mingyu yang jelas-jelas seorang pria _straight_. Tidak seperti dirinya; _homosexual._

Wonwoo selalu merasa jika Mingyu akan selalu mencintai dirinya. Sekali pun pria itu selalu bermain bersama wanita cantik di depan matanya sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

Jeon Wonwoo hanya mampu diam tergugu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Tangan membekap mulut yang bisa saja mengeluarkan isakan tangis keras serta hujatan atas apa yang retina tangkap.

Di sana. Di kamar miliknya dan Mingyu selalu beradu kasih. Tempat mereka bercinta dan berbagi desahan erangan yang sama. Sekarang di ruangan itu, sang kekasih- Mingyu- sedang bercinta dengan seorang wanita bersurai coklat panjang.

Mingyu menindih tubuh wanita itu. Menggesekkan kedua tubuh telanjangnya hingga menghasilkan decitan kulit yang beradu, di iringi desahan penuh nikmat.

"Akkhhh.. Mingyuuhh.. ouhh..."

"Shhh... hhhhh..."

Lucu. Sangat lucu. Kim Mingyu yang ia percaya mencintai dirinya, ternyata mampu membawa wanita itu ke dalam apartemen kecil milik Wonwoo. Selama ini, Jeon Wonwoo sama sekali tidak di anggap oleh sang kekasih. Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah mencintai Wonwoo. Seharusnya ia sadar hal itu. Tapi apa yang Wonwoo lakukan? Ia hanya akan menutup mata, dan keluar dari apartemen. Kemudian menunggu di luar sampai kegiatan perselingkuhan yang Mingyu lakukan selesai.

Regret

Terkadang hati akan selalu berkhianat pada apa yang pikiran inginkan. Sesaat hati akan selalu berharap pada hal semu berwarna abu-abu yang tidak akan mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti saat ini. Jeon Wonwoo terus mengharapkan dan mengejar cinta semu dari sang kekasih - Kim Mingyu.

Mereka berpacaran sudah hampir dua tahun. Tapi selama dua tahun itu, Kim Mingyu sama sekali tidak mencintai dirinya. Pria itu selalu mengabaikan Wonwoo dan memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan wanita.

Sakit? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika melihat kekasih yang di cinta berselingkuh di depan mata? Sumpah. Demi apapun, jika bisa, Wonwoo ingin membunuh rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Kim Mingyu. Tapi apa daya? Cintanya untuk Mingyu terlalu besar.

Semakin besar rasa cinta itu, maka semakin besar pula kekuatan cinta untuk membunuh perasaan. Terkadang, Wonwoo selalu berpikir kenapa ia bisa mencintai Mingyu sedalam ini? Apa karena Mingyu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat jantung berdebar di sertai keinginan untuk di sentuh pria itu?

Jujur. Wonwoo tidak tahu. Kim Mingyu akan selalu menurunkan akal sehat miliknya. Menjadi makluk paling bodoh di dunia hanya karena cinta. Otak Wonwoo akan tumpul dalam beberapa detik hanya karena rayuan kecil yang di lakukan Mingyu. Ia akan selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan sang penghancur hati.

Seperti saat ini. Kim Mingyu akan melakukan hal ini berulang kali saat berduaan bersama Wonwoo dan mencoba menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pria itu akan memilih pergi dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian.

"Siapa?" Suara Wonwoo nampak datar ketika melihat nama seorang wanita tertera di layar ponsel Mingyu. Di sana tertulis Soomi. Wanita yang Wonwoo yakini sebagai selingkuhan. _Heh._ Atau mungkin saja ini terbalik? Jeon Wonwoo lah yang menjadi seorang selingkuhan. Orang ketiga. Karena ia adalah laki-laki. Bukan seorang wanita.

"Klienku." Mingyu tersenyum tipis ke arah Wonwoo. Tangan pria itu bergerak mengambil ponsel, dan mulai mengangkat panggilan itu. Sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari samping Wonwoo, dan menjauh dari si surai coklat.

" _Kh.."_ Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia tertawa miris mendengar jawaban itu. konyol. Klien katanya? Mingyu pikir ia buta? Wonwoo pernah memergoki sang kekasih bercinta dengan Soomi di ranjang; tempat mereka selalu memadu kasih yang sama. Bukan Soomi saja. Seingat Wonwoo, ia sudah di selingkuhi beberapa kali. Tapi hanya ada empat wanita saja yang berani Mingyu bawa ke apartemen mereka, lalu bercinta. Di kamar mereka.

Sakit hati? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, hati Wonwoo sudah hancur tak berbentuk. Sebenarnya bukan soal Mingyu yang selingkuh. Ia tidak apa-apa jika sang kekasih memang ingin mempunyai selingkuhan seorang wanita. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Mingyu adalah seorang pria _straight_. Tapi yang Wonwoo sesali, kenapa harus di kamar mereka?

Setidaknya, jika Mingyu ingin berselingkuh, tolong jangan di kamar tempat ia biasa menyentuh tubuh Wonwoo, dan saling berbagi erangan yang sama. Mingyu bisa membawa wanita selingkuhannya ke hotel atau kemana pun, asal bukan di tempat Wonwoo.

Terkadang, Wonwoo akan jijik jika tidur di ranjangnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur nyenyak. Karena Wonwoo selalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di atas ranjang ini saat Mingyu dan selingkuhannya beradu kasih. Si surai coklat akan lebih memilih untuk tidur di _coach_ panjang, dari pada di kamarnya sendiri saat Mingyu tidak ada.

"Wonu-ya. Aku ada urusan. Mungkin malam ini aku tidak akan pulang." Suara bariton Mingyu mampu membuat si surai coklat kembali dalam lamunan. Ia mengerjapkan mata dengan pelan. Lalu menarik sebuah senyum simpul di wajah. Senyum yang mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah. Baiklah. Tidak apa. Aku akan tidur saja." Wonwoo berujar tanpa melepaskan senyuman lebar miliknya. Ia mulai berdiri dari _coach_ dan menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang memasukkan kunci mobil pada saku celana.

Saat jarak semakin menipis, Wonwoo bisa merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak keras hanya untuk Mingyu. Ia masih bisa merasakan pipinya memanas hanya karena menyentuh Mingyu. Apalagi ketika tubuh mereka saling menempel. Wonwoo memeluk tubuh kokoh sang kekasih yang berdiri di depannya.

Hidung Wonwoo bergerak sepanjang garis leher Mingyu. Mengendus aroma _mint_ yang akan selalu menentramkan hati, lalu berpikir _positive_ jika Mingyu hanya mencintai dirinya. Bukan mencintai para wanita itu.

"Gyu.." Suara Wonwoo terdengar lirih. Lalu ia memberikan kecupan kecil di rahang tegas sang kekasih. Beberapa kali, sampai berakhir mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Kau masih merindukanku? Aku janji setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan pulang." Mingyu melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh kecil sang kekasih. Ia membalas pelukan itu. Lalu memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Wonwoo.

"Gyu. Apa kau tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Tentu. Aku tahu."

Wonwoo merenggangkan pelukan. Kemudian ia mulai mengadah. Menatap tepat obsidian kelam sang kekasih yang selalu membuat dirinya jatuh hanya dengan sekali tatapan menusuk.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau juga mencintaiku?" Wonwoo bisa melihat jika Mingyu terhenyak oleh ucapannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali ke berapa Wonwoo selalu menuntut perasaan cinta dari Mingyu. Sejak mereka memutuskan menjalin hubungan, hanya Wonwoo yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Pelukan di lepas. Kemudian Mingyu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Wonwoo.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Mingyu mengacak pelan surai coklat sang kekasih. Lalu membalikkan tubuh. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mulai menangis ketika pintu itu tertutup rapat.

 **FIN**

kelanjutan hanya bisa di baca oleh commisionner. dan untuk yang mau commis bisa pm saya ^^

 **Morichan ^^**

25


End file.
